Thunderstorms
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Tonks is really afraid of storms, and Charlie, being her best friend, helps her through these tough times.


Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks

Charlie lay awake in his four-poster bed one cool night in April during his seventh year. He heard the distant sound of thunder and knew immediately knew what was coming. Sure enough a few minutes later he heard the door to his dorm room opened and closed quickly. They tripped over a stray shoe that was in the middle of the room. "Bloody hell," they muttered.

"You might want to watch your language, young lady," Charlie chided in a whisper.

"Put a sock in it Weasley," Nymphadora Tonks said angrily. She finished crossing the dangerous terrain of the room and pulled back the covers on his bed. Charlie opened his arms so she could crawl in and be held safely in his strong arms, right next to his tone chest. They had been doing this same routine for as long as they could both remember.

**FLASHBACK FROM FIRST YEAR**

During their first year, Charlie and Tonks had become inseparable (A/N: I know she was a Hufflepuff or whatever but for the purpose of this story she is going to be a Gryffindor). He didn't know that she was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms, one of those completely irrational fears that he just couldn't get over. It was December and they had a freak thunderstorm. Tonks woke up right away and was extremely frightened. She didn't even bother putting her dressing gown around her, and she was wearing a pair of Charlie's old pajamas that she had stolen; they had the Cannons all over them. She ran from her room, through the empty common room, and up the stairs to the boys' dorm. She opened the door carefully and went over to Charlie's bed. She crawled into the bed with Charlie. He was sound asleep, so he didn't even wake up. She snuggled up to him and he subconsciously put his arms around her. It was as if she could tell the future, but she could picture herself always in his arms when a thunderstorm decided to show up.

**FLASHBACK FROM FIFTH YEAR**

Tonks woke up in the middle of the night again, during what was probably the worst thunderstorm they had had in a while. This was becoming a normal occurrence for her and Charlie. She practically ran into his room and crawled into bed with him. He wrapped her up in his arms and turned her around somehow. They ended up spooning. Tonks never felt more secure than she did at this one moment in time. Charlie nuzzled his nose into her hair and kissed her neck. Tonks never breathed a word of this little action to Charlie or anyone.

**FLASHBACK FROM SIXTH YEAR**

There was a storm going on while everyone was still in the common room. Charlie was sitting with his girlfriend of the week. She was trying to act all sexy and kiss his neck but he was watching Tonks. She was in a chair by the fire; her knees were curled up to her chest, and was rocking back and forth, shaking violently.

"Hey Clair, I have to go check on my friend real quick," Charlie said.

"Why, she's just a freak, stay here with me," she pouted.

"Because she's one of my best friends. I'll be back soon, don't worry," Charlie said, getting up and walking over to her. He squatted down in front of her. "Are you okay?" She shook her head yes. "No you're not. Why didn't you come over to me?"

"I—I didn't want to g—get your girlfriend m—mad at m—me," she stammered.

"No, you come first, you're my best friend, now come on," he said. He stood up and picked her up, one arm around her back and one arm under her legs. He sat down on the chair, and cradled her in his lap. She curled into him, still shivering. He kissed the top of her head and murmured into her ear, "I'm here; everything's going to be all right."

Clair was furious. She stormed over to him. "We're done!"

"Fine," he muttered distractedly.

"What?"

"Fine, I don't really care," he muttered.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

Tonks pressed her face to his naked chest, a habit that she hated to admit that she liked. Charlie nuzzled her neck again. He let out a soft moan as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always do that, and groan when I have to leave?"

"What if I told you that I like you being here in my bed? Would you be creeped out?"

"No, I would say that I feel the same way," Tonks said. She blushed and it traveled to her hair, which turned pink.

"Hey, I like your hair pink."

"I think I'll keep it this way then," she smirked.


End file.
